


First Steps

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 6 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, a soft moment long before the Warrior of Light set out to meet destiny.





	First Steps

“They’re  _ still _ not cute.” Ravus said grumpily as Hemlock carefully brushed Luna’s hair around the twitching kitten’s ears. She had her baby sister in her lap and he was watching their baby brother, Luna’s twin, scoot around on the carpet.    
“Neither are you.” She said mildly, hiding a smirk at his offended face.   
“You’ll get used to them Ravus.” She said, gentling. Her now-eldest brother had been traveling with their Dad most of the first year.   
Ravus huffed and turned his head away, snow-pale ears flat and his tail twitching in agitation.   
Hemlock shook her head them stilled as she watched Gladiolus climb determinedly to his feet, wobbly as gelatin. One step, two.   
  
“Ravus,  _ look _ .” she whispered.   
“What?” He growled, turning as Gladio stumbled towards him and catching him as he flopped into his lap.   
  
“.....okay, maybe they’re a _ little _ cute.”


End file.
